


iron on your lip

by stupidgaytree



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Kissing, NO WEIRD PEOPLE ALLOWED this is a NORMAL fic, Nosebleeds, so like. blood tw sshdjjddj
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-05 19:56:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20278936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stupidgaytree/pseuds/stupidgaytree
Summary: Short dumb fic wherein Aubrey has a nosebleed and Dani helps her clean it up and theyre dumb and gay-"I don't know. I was fucking with you." She carefully switches out the very stained lump of tissues for the fresh ones. Her nose itself has generally stopped hurting, and now she's just irrationally angry at how the blood drips down so fast every time she takes a tissue away. "I haven't had a bloody nose in a long time, but when I was a kid I just laid on my back for a while. It sucked and I like this better."Dani snorts, picking off dried toothpaste from the sink with her nail and studying Aubrey's face. More specifically, probably her nose. Aubrey's pretty sure it's already bruised. "You get hit a lot in the face as a kid?"





	iron on your lip

**Author's Note:**

> i havent written properly in like a week so i did this real quick! i have no idea why i went with a nosebleed but here we are. blood tw obv

"You have to pinch the bridge of your nose," Dani says, handing her another six or seven tissues and gesturing where she means. "The blood can't clot if it just keeps flowing."

"I think you're making that up," Aubrey says, even though she's pinching her nose now and she can already tell Dani is right.

"Making up what? Blood clots?"

"I don't know. I was fucking with you." She carefully switches out the very stained lump of tissues for the fresh ones. Her nose itself has generally stopped hurting, and now she's just irrationally angry at how the blood drips down so fast every time she takes a tissue away. "I haven't had a bloody nose in a long time, but when I was a kid I just laid on my back for a while. It sucked and I like this better."

Dani snorts, picking off dried toothpaste from the sink with her nail and studying Aubrey's face. More specifically, probably her nose. Aubrey's pretty sure it's already bruised. "You get hit a lot in the face as a kid?"

"Only once," says Aubrey, "I ran into a pole on the playground. The rest were because of, like, humidity, I think." The bathroom, at least, is cool, and the bleeding is starting to slow. Aubrey is still tempted to press her face up against the sink, but she should save it until she cleans up the blood drips on the floor. "What about you?"

Dani has to think about that. She tilts her head back until her bun squishes against the mirror, and then she smiles just a little. "No, not really. My brother got me a few times, but he never did anything real bad on purpose. One time he knocked out a tooth."

"Really?"

"Yeah," she says, tilting her head forward again and sticking a finger into her mouth to stretch her cheek away. Her fingertip rests against one sharp canine that looks, to Aubrey, perfectly intact.

"It grew back," she says after she takes her finger out of her mouth.

Aubrey, in a magnificent display of restraint and class, says, "Like a  _ shark?" _

"I guess so. Like," she leans back, both hands against the sink and body straight, "I'm, personally, not constantly losing and regrowing teeth, but if I lose one I get a new one. It's kind of a pain, though. Like, I guess you'd never consider this since it hasn't happened to you since you were like, seven, but it  _ does  _ have to get through the gums."

"Eugh," says Aubrey sympathetically. Dani hands her more tissues, but significantly less than the last batch. Aubrey tosses the gross wet red wad into the garbage after the last one. She's about to say something about how sharks only have so many teeth anyways when Jake slides past the door in his socks and immediately hits the wall face-first.

"Oh, God, not you too," says Dani.

"I'm okay!" yelps Jake. He scrambles back into their view and leans against the doorway. "Barclay wanted to ask if-- whoa, am I interrupting something?"

_ "What?"  _ Dani asks, at the same time Aubrey says, "You know that part in  _ Heroes of Olympus _ when Percy gets a bloody nose and it wakes up Gaia?"

"Absolutely not. Tell me more."

"What does Barclay want, Jake?" Dani interrupts. She hops up on top of the sink, like a higher vantage point and a slightly wet ass will save her from whatever Jake has going on.

"Huh? Oh, I forgot. Two seconds." Jake slides away, followed close behind by a couple more  _ thuds. _

Dani sighs, and it has the slightest edge of a fond growl. Then she turns back to Aubrey and grabs her hand away from her face. Aubrey is only startled for a moment before she relaxes. She tries to throw her tissues away, but instead they bounce down Dani's arm and leave a smear before hitting the floor.

"How's it look, Doc?" she asks, tilting her head up a little. Dani rolls her eyes.

"I didn't really need the view up your nostrils, but you're fine, Aubrey," she says, "Also, gross! Your nose-blood is on me!"

"Sucks to suck," Aubrey says. She pulls her arm from Dani's grip, grabs new tissues, reaches around Dani to wet them under the faucet, then starts to clean off Dani's arm.

"Softy," says Dani, leaning against her a little.

"Always have been," Aubrey says.

Dani laughs. "I don't know. Something tells me you're not so sweet to other monsters." She bounces her knee a little, brushing against Aubrey's hip -- she's not sure when they got so close. Aubrey is suddenly afraid her nose will start bleeding again if her body temperature goes any higher, and it will drip down and stain Dani's shirt, and--

"Hey," Dani says. Aubrey inhales as Dani reaches her hand up and swipes blood out from above her lip. "Something wrong, Lady Flame?"

Aubrey kisses her. Dani chuckles against her mouth, warm and throaty, kissing back and tasting like copper.

"Okay, Barclay wanted --  _ augh!  _ I  _ was  _ interrupting something!"

They break apart and turn in time to see Jake skidding away, shouting about open doors and PDA. They both crack up, and then Dani leans to the side and spits Aubrey's blood out into the sink.

"Ah," says Aubrey, "So that was me. Sorry."

"No worries," Dani says. She pulls another tissue out of the half-empty box. "Back to square one."


End file.
